


До конца

by Vindi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: Мерлин ошибается.





	До конца

— Иди уже спать, Мерлин.  
Мерлину тошно от жертвенного упрямства Артура, и он едко бросает:  
— Я не доверю свой сон придурку, из-за которого мы застряли ночью в чаще леса, полного врагов.  
Артур фыркает, и Мерлину тошно от уязвлённости, различимой в его голосе:  
— Интересно, и кто же защитит от врагов твою жалкую жизнь, если не этот самый придурок — который, между прочим, вправе отрубить тебе за такие слова голову?  
В тусклом свете ночного неба Мерлин различает малейшие движения Артура, видит, как устало тот запрокидывает шею, прикасаясь затылком к сухому стволу дуба.  
— Однажды этот придурок — прошу прощения, я хотел сказать «Его Величество» — пообещал отрубить мою голову, если я буду храпеть во сне. Не хотелось бы помереть так глупо. Какой уж тут сон, я даже моргать стараюсь пореже!  
— Мерлин, — одёргивает с изнурённым раздражением Артур. — Дай своей глупой голове отдохнуть, или ты и правда не заметишь, как её снесут с плеч. Тебе понадобятся завтра силы. Спи. Это приказ короля.  
Мерлин хмуро молчит, хотя мог бы сказать очень многое.

У его короля не по-королевски грязная одежда, грязные волосы, грязное лицо. У Мерлина — грязная-грязная надежда на светлое будущее, не требующее новых жертвоприношений. Руки грязные у обоих — у обоих они в крови.  
Его король не по-королевски устал. Сейчас он не отличит шороха чужих шагов от заигрывания ветра с листвой, не услышит шипения змеи в колючей траве, не заметит враждебного отблеска стали в сумрачной тени, не успеет замахнуться клинком. Артур не ощутит дуновения колдовства — холодного, как глаза Морганы.  
Тепла магии Мерлина он не почувствует тоже.

Мерлин неслышно шепчет древние запретные слова, его сердце больно и глухо бьётся в такт заклинанию.  
Артур безуспешно давит зевок и спрашивает с блеклой досадой:  
— Как долго ты собираешься упрямиться?  
— До конца.  
— Конца чего? — сонно удивляется Артур и больше не размыкает веки.  
Волшебство убаюкивает и нависшие над его головой ветви, наводит на угрюмые лунные тени сон. Ветер делает глубокий выдох, и природа послушно затихает, пропитываясь могильным сиянием давно потухших звёзд.  
Мерлин всматривается в затаившуюся темноту леса, вслушивается в громкий стук своего сердца и в тихое дыхание Артура — и знает, что умрёт за него.

Мерлин не знает, как сильно ошибается.


End file.
